Who's that girl? Not Jess!
by amelieelizabet
Summary: I realised that perhaps my feet are the ones pointing towards Nick's. Only problem is, he has Sarah. And his feet point to her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my first New Girl fic; apparently according to a few friends and my mum (yikes!) I _am_ Jess. Anyway I really hope you like it, please review! It's not going to be massively long, or short, but in the middle, and definately quirky =]_ R&R, love Amelie x_

* * *

><p>Who's that girl? Who's that girl? Well, it's definitely <em>not<em> Jess.

That girl is hideously embarrassing, and just so happens to be me.

Okay! So maybe it _is_ Jess. But don't tell anyone. I'm in hiding, because I kind of think Nick may be sort of out for my blood… it honestly wasn't my fault that I broke another TV!

Maybe it was. That's what Nick says, anyway, and I can't argue with him when he does that cute little turtle face!

I am officially poopied. I recently discovered that I may have a tiny weeny little crush on Nick, and I found out that Cece was wrong, and he doesn't like me, because he's started dating this girl who's always hanging out at the bar, and they're all lovey and ridiculous. I mean, it's so irritating that I had to watch Dirty Dancing for another three days! Which caused Nick to ask what was wrong, which caused me to refuse, causing him to get angry, causing me to flail my arms, then… the remote made a hole in the screen.

So I'm hiding. But I have nowhere to go, because Paul isn't speaking to me anymore, and Cece's out modelling, so I might have to go back to Mrs Beverly's apartment and make camp in her closet.

No pun intended. So at the moment, I'm in the last place Nick will look – the bar he works at. I'm curled up in a corner booth with my hood up, and a Pepsi, and I mean I _never_ drink Pepsi so he could never know it was me.

"Jess?" Oh God. He found me. How did he find me? Luckily I had sunglasses on, so he couldn't be sure, so putting on my best Cockney accent, I stood up.

"No, matey, you must be mistaken. I'm not Jess, I'm Elizabeth. Nice to meet you and all that, but must dash. Toodle-Ooh!" I tried to make a break for it, but Nick grabbed my arm.

"Jess, you can't keep running away from me. I'm not mad you broke the TV… okay Winston might be, but I'm not. I just want to know what made you do upset you had to watch Dirty Dancing, then run from me when I asked about it!" He protested, sitting me back in the booth and stopping me from getting up again. "There's no telly to break here, Jess. Tell me what's wrong." I couldn't resist those eyes! Or the Chicago drawl, or the turtle face he's pulling. _But he was dating someone else._

"It's nothing, Nick." I lied, pulling my stupid grin face. "You know I can't hide ma crazy!"

"That's how I know when you say it's nothing, I know you're lying." He looked down and shook his head. "You know, I actually thought we were getting somewhere here, Jess. I thought you knew you could open up to me. That's why I just spent an hour going to all the places I could think of to try and find you, even though I was supposed to be going out with Sarah today!" Oops. So in trying to avoid wrecking the relationship, I may have actually destroyed it.

"I'm sorry, Nick! I really didn't mean to do anything that would stop you from going on your date!" I apologised. Realising that I wouldn't get away, that Nick wouldn't let it drop, I sighed and slumped in the seat. I tried singing to him what it was that was going through my head. "There was a girl, she like a guy, he had a girl, it made her cry… who's that girl? It's Jess!" I looked at the table, and then back up at him. "Did that make any sense?" Nick nodded, looking pensive.

"So you like this guy who already has a girl?" He asked, and I pulled his turtle face, nodding. "And that made you _cry_?" He scowled. "Look, Jess, if this guy doesn't realise that you're so much more than any girl he's dating, then he should put all his savings in the douchebag jar." I smirked at the irony of it all, but didn't tell him. "So who is it? Winston and I'll beat the crap out of him if you want us to. Schmidt will probably do it anyway." I shook my head.

"It's nothing, really. I just felt like pulling out a good DVD and watching it. Not that I can now… God I'm so sorry, Nick! I don't have enough money to buy another TV and I've broken two… and I ruined your day…" I put my head in my hands and got up. "Sorry, Nick, I know I'm in trouble. Sorry, Nick, I know I'm in the wrong, but I hope you'll forgive me with my silly little song! Who's the girl singing in the bar… it's Jess!" I sung, and dashed out of the bar. I had to get out of there. I vaguely heard Nick shouting from behind me, telling me to wait, but I couldn't look him in the eyes any longer.

She's the girl in love with her roommate, and she broke her second TV, who's that girl? It's Jess!


	2. Chapter 2

It was apparent that Jess was avoiding me, and it tore me up inside. Ever since she had run from the Bar almost two weeks ago, she had been out early, in late and unaccountable in between. After a day of not having a television to stare at, Winston had broken down and convinced Schmidt to buy another new one, and it was even bigger and better than the original. We wondered why we even bothered convincing Jess to get hers back from the crap bucket that she used to date, but I suppose it was a rite of passage, and now she's moved on. She even got close to another serious relationship with… Paul. Ugh. No matter how hard I try, I cannot come close to liking the guy. Something about him just sets me on edge, and I felt like I shouldn't leave Jess alone with him. Now they're over, so I don't have to worry.

I do really like Jess, and I think Cece may have caught on. There were a couple of days where Jess was a bit… weird around me. Well, more weird than normal. She was jumping around, racing out of the car, all sorts. Then she was back to her usual self.

"Nick!" Schmidt's yell brought me out of my thoughts, and I glared up at him. "Dude, put a dollar in the jar." Now I frowned; why was I being told to pay up for something I hadn't done? Winston was nodding, but I shook my head. It was their turn to frown. "Man, you know you double the fine when you refuse to face your charge," Schmidt warned, but I didn't care for the rules.

"What are you charging me for?" I asked acerbically, slumping on the couch. It couldn't be anything that would stick, could it?

"Your charges are as follows; being a complete idiot and asking this _Sarah_ on a date," Winston sneered. Yeah, they'd never liked the perfectly nice, if not emotionally lacking nurse that had hung around at the bar until I asked her out. I went to protest but Schmidt glared at me as if daring me while my 'charges' were read. "For not telling Jess how you felt about her when you had the chance." I couldn't argue with that, but it was too late. I was with Sarah and she was into another guy. I pulled a face. "For making your turtle face – yes, that one – so adorable to Jess that she feels like watching DD when she sees it," okay, so I didn't know that. "and finally, your most heinous of crimes; destroying the hope of the nicest, most sincere albeit crazy girl in the universe, just as she comes to realise the potential of her emotions that, despite the feelings stick, she has managed to keep hidden." I didn't understand, but put two dollars in the jar. I guess that if the both of them agreed, then I must have done it.

"I don't get that last one. How did I destroy Jess' hope?" I asked, but suddenly the boys looked sheepish and rapidly tried to excuse themselves, when I heard a throat being cleared behind me. I turned to see Jess, covered in paint, holding heavy grocery bags and looking betrayed. The guys sat back down and looked at the floor, ready to be reprimanded.

"I come home early for the first time in two weeks after a really rough day, and the first thing I hear is that you've been talking about me behind my back?" She shook her head and dumped the bags on the kitchen table. "Forget it. I'm going to stay at Cece's." I inhaled sharply; I couldn't let her leave. She would never return. I would lose her. We would _all_ lose her. She turned and started walking to her room, so I ran to follow.

"Wait, Jess, please." I caught her arm just as she stepped into her room, and she looked away, not wanting to catch my eye. "Jess, look at me." Still she avoided my gaze. I spied the ridiculous 'feelings stick' in her bag, and grabbed it. "I'm confused, and a tiny bit afraid that I'll be ridiculed for using this stick. But I'm determined to tell you, without judgement, what I'm feeling at the moment." I took a deep breath. "I'm hurt, because you don't trust me enough to tell me who it is that's hurting you so badly. I'm angry because there's someone who makes you lose your shine, your sparkle. I'm furious that you aren't _Jess_ anymore. You've become some normal person. I feel lost because I no longer know what you're doing all day, even in the times when you're here, because I don't hear your theme tunes floating into my ears. I'm lost because I found myself quite attached to the old Jess, and I don't want to let her go." After my little speech, I handed her the stick. She looked up at me through those dorky glasses, nose crinkled, and I felt my heart warm. I forgot all about Sarah, or the immature men sitting out in the living room, or how Cece would kill me for hurting her best friend. I forgot about my job, my family back in Chicago, or how my expressions incite a variety of emotions from different people. All I saw was Jess. Before I let go of the stick, I let out the only thing I wanted to say to her at that moment, with our hands brushing, so close to each other. "I feel like I'm falling in love with my roommate, and I don't want to stop."

* * *

><p>AN: Me again! I'm setting myself up for a fall, because I'll never be able to keep up this rate of posting. I hope you like this chapter, a bit of a cliffy, but there will be more! It may seem like it's moving fast but I mean come _on!_ I can feel the sexual tension between the two all the way from England! Please, review, even if it is to flame me. I'm addicted to reviews. Also, PM me if you want a dedication within one of my stories. It's for all of them, but you need to do it soon if you want it, because I obviously need time to work you into the story. Loves, kisses, fairy wishes! _Amelie x_


	3. Chapter 3

It turns out Nick likes me back.

Oh my God. Nick likes me back.

He cannot be serious. But he's holding the feeling's stick. So he really likes me back.

But why is he looking down? Looking away? Oh no. I've taken too long. He thinks I'm not interested. He thinks I'm judging him even though he has the stick. He's dropping his hand. He's turning away.

But I don't know what to say! But then again, when do I ever say what I'm feeling.

"There's a girl, whose feelings are reciprocated, she's feeling so happy 'cos the guy she likes has realised he likes her back… who's that girl? It's Jess!" Now he's looking back. He's smiling.

"You… hang on, I'm the guy who caused you all this pain?" Suddenly he was angry. Suddenly he was furious and punching the wall. "I can't believe you didn't tell me earlier!" He looked me in the eyes and softened. "I consider myself not only a friend, but close enough to you to that you can tell me anything, and I mean _anything_. I didn't realise that you felt anything for me but if I had you would have known that you aren't alone! You would have known that I like you back!" He hugged me. "At least you know now." I wrapped my arms around him.

"She's hugging the guy she likes, because she's so awesome! Who's that girl?" I sung. Nick looked at me and laughed, joining me, his rough baritone joining my tenor. "It's Jess!"

"Man, that's so cute!" Came a voice from the doorway, and we pulled apart to see Winston and Schmidt, leaning together. Schmidt had tears in his eyes and Winston held his hand to his heart. "Finally! Ness are together!" Schmidt cried, swooning. We all laughed at how camp he had become.

"Dude, did you just give us a Ship name?" Nick asked, pulling his face. When the poor man nodded, we all cried, "Put a dollar in the jar!"

It looked like things were working out for that girl.

Perhaps it has been Jess all along.


End file.
